Reprieve
by WGAnubis
Summary: Its nearly been a year sense Alucard turned Seras. What if she found out that before the year was out that she could become mortal again and Alucard never intended to say anything. (first attempt at angst,ch8 up R&R) (COMPLETE)
1. The offer

I don't own Hellsing or any of the characters. Any and all other characters are mine though, no touchy.

While working on my other story, Dark Son, I thought "well what if a vampire really could return to being human?" So I picked one of the two characters that would obviously jump at the chance.

I think this may count as angst but sense this is my first attempt at it I wouldn't know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Reprieve- 1. To delay the punishment of; to suspend the execution of sentence on; to give a respite to; to respite; as, to reprieve a criminal for thirty days._

_**2. to relieve for a time, or temporarily; interval of ease or relief; respite.**_

-Taken from Websters Revised Unabridged Dictionary (1913)

Reprieve-Order 1-The offer

Seras lay in her coffin bed, the calendar that normally hanged next to her door lay on the floor in shreds, she hated the month of July. It wasn't the weather, or the short nights like her master Alucard complained about, but it was the fact that the fifth was three days away. One would say that day marked the passing of a dearly loved one of Seras' and they wouldn't be that far off.

Officer Victoria turned to face the table, blood read streams from her eyes changing their path to follow gravity. '3...2...1...' she silently counted down.

As she predicted, Walter, the families' faithful retired "angel of death" and kind friend entered the young vampire's room holding the golden bucket of ice and medical blood. "Good evening miss police girl. How are you this... dear me, have you been crying Miss Victoria?"

Slowly Seras sat up in her bed pulling her legs to her chest. "Guess it's kind of hard to miss them." Seras said between sniffles. Walter walked over to Seras and kindly offered a piece of silk cloth to remove the blood tears that trailed down her face.

Gladly excepting the tissue she quickly cleaned her face, not wanting to further look like such a wreck in front of her friend. "If I may Miss Victoria, what is bothering you? You seem to have entered a foul mood ever sense the first."

"It's been nearly a year Walter, nearly a year sense that day in Chedder. Nearly a year sense my master Alucard turned me." Seras said between futile attempts to keep the tears from coming up again. "I can still see their faces, Andy, Eugene, Bobby... all turned to ghouls by that bastard vampire priest."

Sitting the bucket aside on the table Walter pulled up one of the wooden chairs and took a seat, obviously knowing this would take some time. "Have you spoken with Alucard about this Miss Victoria?"

At that Seras laughed like it was something stupid to ask. "He would say something like it was best for them to have died, that it made my turning easier than I would have known. He may have forgotten what its like to be human but for me it was hardly a year ago. Sometimes I wonder if he even cares."

Walter only nodded in agreement; in all the years that he had known Alucard what Seras had just said would be exactly what he would do. Sighing Walter pulled a small vial out from his pocket.

"Miss Victoria, what if I told you that what Alucard has told you about never being able to return to being human was a lie? Well more like a half truth."

Seras looked up at Walter half expecting to see some smile on his face as if it was some evil joke that Alucard had put him up to. "What are you talking about Walter?"

"The transition from human to vampire takes exactly one year to complete. What Alucard said is that no vampire can return to being human, but failed to mention that it can be done within the first year."

Seras sat up more, anger starting to form in her mind. "Why didn't he mention this to me before, for that matter why didn't you or sir Integra?" Seras demanded.

"At first Integra had ordered me to silence, she wanted to see if you were cut out for Hellsing. Later you became part of the family and the thought of bringing this up was forgotten. But now seeing you like this, I can't stay silent any longer." Walter handed Seras the small vial.

"Within this vial is the serum to return you to being human, it will remove all your vampire abilities, your link with Alucard, everything will be as it once was. Right now Alucard is away on a mission. Plenty of time to decide on what you wish to do, Seras." Seras looked at the clear vial in her hand; to her it felt so warm. The idea of becoming human again was too much. She could enjoy the sun again, not fear the crazed Vatican priest anymore, and be normal. But the vampire side hated the idea; to that side it meant death for itself. What would her master do? No, it didn't matter what Alucard did, he kept this from her.

"Walter, I'll do it."


	2. Severed

Reprieve-Order 2-Severed

Alucard shot the last ghoul in the head before taking a look around. This was really a job for the police girl but his master, Integra, insisted that Seras have some time off due to the day that was coming up. Ah yes, the day he turned Seras. He had mixed feelings about it as the year was coming to a close but recently he had enjoyed her company, maybe even hungered for it.

She had come so far, in a few days the year would be sealed and once again he would ask her to drink his blood, to become a full blood relative. He was actually looking forward to that night. She had truly come a long way sense then and hopefully she had gotten over her aversion to blood.

Walking out of the building Alucard felt something cut threw his mind. The pain was shattering his mind. Dropping to his knees his guns clattered to the ground. He clutched his head, the pain intensifying, Seras, something was happening to Seras.

Alucard tried to focus on opening a hole to her room to get to her but the pain in his head wouldn't allow it. He was at least an hour away from the mansion. Grabbing his guns he raced down the streets. Hoping that whatever was happening would wait for him to get there.

R-O2-S/

Seras felt her heart struggle, one beat, than two, than two more. The beat was like a drum that had been broken but was mended once again, the sound and feeling like an old friend. Watching the change in the mirror with her mouth open she watched her fangs retract back into her gums, taking on their human look once again. She watched the blood red colors in her eyes soften, the hard red giving way to soft and innocent blue.

Suddenly like someone cutting the strings of a puppet she felt her strength leave her. She would have collapsed to the ground if Walter hadn't caught her. Finally she felt the link between Alucard and her go numb. She frowned, she thought it would cut away completely, but she still felt it, like a straw was letting the water out that once was unrestrained, a mere fraction of what it once was but still there.

Looking up Seras could see a grandfatherly smile on Walter. She knew that he wanted the best for her; otherwise he wouldn't have given her the serum. Standing Seras up her brushed off some of the dirt on her cloths. "You should leave now Seras, before Alucard returns."

Seras was taken back, she didn't think that it would hurt this much, maybe because she never thought she would leave her masters side. She was once again the master of her own life. Giving Walter a hug she whispered into his ear "Thank you Walter, for everything." With that she opened the door and left the mansion.

R-O2-S/

Alucard stormed threw the door way. He could just feel her, he couldn't sense where she was, her thoughts, nothing other than that she simply existed in one form or another. He ran down the stairs, the pain still preventing him from phasing threw straight to her room. Opening the door to her room he found Walter sitting there, looking straight back at him.

"What's happened, where is Seras?!" Alucard demanded noticing a tear along Walters face. He could stand it if he told her she had died in battle, that some creature came and claimed her. What Walter told him send him to the floor in shock.

"She took the serum Alucard, she's human once again." Walter said, his voice solemn.

"What?! Who told her about it?" Alucard demanded.

"I was the one Alucard, she had a right to know everything. You should have told her everything. Because of your twisted game you hurt her more than any dam ghoul or vampire possibly could have."

"You had no right to interfere, human." Alucard hissed, pointing his Jackal at his old friends head.

"How do you think she would have reacted after the year was complete? To have found that she could have gone back to what she wanted. She was your fledgling that made her your father."

"Then as her father it was my duty to protect her, even from her own weaknesses."

"You should have told her, for her to decide to remain with you or return was her right. Clearly you didn't give her reason enough to remain with you. Its your fault Alucard, and it was wrong for you to lead her to believe there was no other choice."

Alucard considered what Walter said, slowly he returned his weapon to its place. The pain in his head wasn't as strong as it was, he could concentrate better now, but it still wasn't enough to allow him to use his powers, he turned and left the room threw the door. "Where are you going?" Walter called out.

"To get my fledgling back and have her see the error of her ways, human."


	3. fish and chips

Reprieve-Order 3-fish and chips

Seras sat in a booth as a local bar and grill, taking in the smells. Oh God had she missed the simple pleasure of the variety of scents that human food gave off when cooked. She had given her order to the waiter a few moments ago. When she first saw him her first thought was he was cute, instead of thinking him a decent looking food source.

She watched in wonder as she watched the people walk around and not gaze at her eyes, but rather other parts. While she wasn't thrilled at what they were looking at it made her feel, human, and that feeling was heaven to her.

Her food came, fish and chips with a coke. Anyone else would have laughed at her, saying they could think of other things to pick after being on a diet of blood. Seras took in the smell of cooked ground beef and french fried potatoes. The smell made her stomach growl in anticipation of biting into the hamburger. 'police girl...'

Seras froze, sweet glazed over her in a thin layer in a matter of seconds as she instantly recognized the voice. Slowly she looked up, expecting to see a man clad in red among the bar patrons. She didn't see anyone that matched that description. 'its just my mind, for all I know he really can talk to me in my head.'

Shaking the feeling off Seras, for the first time in nearly a year, willing sunk her teeth into warm flesh and drank the juices that flowed from the bite that she left in the hamburger. The flavor, the feeling of chewing, swallowing the mass of flesh came back to her instantly. She bit down and ripped off another hunk of hamburger, and another, and another.

The shadowy figure in the booth across the bar sadly watched the girl. Alucard could have punched himself for being so absent minded and mentally speaking her nick name to her. 'If only she could have drunk blood as willing as she is eating that filth now.'

Getting up he clouded his former fledglings mind so that she wouldn't notice him leave the restaurant. Walking down the street he headed to Seras' loft, he would confront her there. He would make her his again, regardless.

R-O3-F&C/

Alucard fazed threw the door to the loft and looked around. He was surprised by the relative sparse living conditions in the loft. A bed in the corner, a few rugs, and other creature comforts here and there spotted the floor. Walking over to the table Alucard found an old photo in a frame, a man in a police uniform smiling at him while a child not more than ten years old sat on his shoulder. Pulling the picture out the frame Alucard looked on the back of the photo, and read the message.

_To my darling daughter Seras, I will always be with you threw the thick and thin. Love daddy_. Alucard looked again at the photo of the two, he couldn't understand it. They seemed so happy, father and daughter. Was he really that cold to Seras? No, if he didn't do what he did than she would have been dead again by now.

R-O3-F&C/

Seras was tired, but it was a tired that came from having so much fun experiencing what it meant to be human again. After dinner she went to a club, danced with other people and felt like part of the crowd, dawn was approaching, when she first saw the first rays of light she nearly freaked out. But quickly she reminded herself that the light would welcome her again. She was heading her loft now, she wanted to stop by, drop off the few things she bought at the all night shops and get on the roof to watch the dawn in its full splendor.

As she walked up the stairs she didn't notice the old smell of leather that was coming from behind her door. She was going threw the stack of mail she had failed to get regularly clean out. Inserting the key she walked in, closed the door and dropped everything in her hands at the fight of the man in red grinning at her.

R-O3-F&C/

"Hello police girl" Alucard said, looking at the mortal from of his fledgling. Thoughts of rushing to her, biting down on her neck and forcing her to drink his blood ran threw his mind. How dare she do this to him, he had to restrain himself from doing what he wanted to do.

"What are you doing here, Alucard?" Seras demanded.

"Is that anyway to talk to your master, fledgling?"

"One, I'm not you're fledgling. Two, your not my master." Seras said as she gathered her things and went about putting them away, ignoring the red clad vampire.

"Do you think you can leave that easy? Or that I wouldn't come after you?"

"Yes, to both your questions." Seras returned.

Alucard silently walked up behind her, he looked down at her. She was so defiant, so head strong, and would never run away from anything she understood. These and some others were the reasons he gave her the option to come with her in the first place. Seras turned and was forced to look up at him, she hated how he would always toy with her, he never respected her.

"So what are you going to do next, monster." At that Alucard grabbed her shoulders and held her close. He looked deep into her eyes, to try to read her mind. He was surprised by the blocks she put up. The more he pushed to re open the link the more she resisted. Finally he bared his fangs at her.

"Go ahead, you can drink me dry but I would never drink your blood again, even if you force me to drink ill simply kill myself. I will never be your fledgling again Alucard!"

Alucard looked down at her, he no longer bared his fangs but his mouth remained open. Finally he let her go and backed away. "Seras, why did you leave me?" Alucard stammered.


	4. Reasons Why

Reprieve-Order 4-Reasons Why

"Why? Ill tell you why, vampire. You treated me worse than the ghouls that we killed. You never cared for me, didn't try to ease my change. No, so wanted someone totally willing to the idea of being a vampire. I never wanted it, it was forced on me." Seras practically screamed.

"You had a choice, police... Seras."

"Ha, some choice, either die or become a vampire. Why did you come back here Alucard? Did you think I would instantly agree to come back to you? That I would let you bite down on my neck now that my choice wasn't death? Maybe you really intended to take me against my will and drag me back into the darkness?"

Alucard stood silently looking at her, her words cut into him harder than the priest's toys. He refused to show it however, he couldn't show anything.

"You want to know the funny thing, Alucard, if only you showed some concern to me, maybe even helped me understand what it meant to be a vampire instead of saying "Drink the blood, police girl." than my eyes would still be red, heck if you even told me the truth minutes before the year was up I would have stayed with you. But know, you had to keep it to yourself, had to treat me like shit."

For a few minutes Alucard couldn't think of anything to say, he knew that if he didn't harden her that she would have been dust by now. "Seras..."

"Don't! Just get out of here, vampire. Never come back here ever again or ill put a bullet in your head." Seras said, pulling out a Hellsing issue gun, silver bullets resting in the chamber.

Had they just met, Alucard would surely have put this mortal in her place. Taking his sun glasses off, he looked at her. Any other vampire master would simply kill their fledgling if they acted like this. The hate in her eyes hurt him deeply; he was such an idiot for doing what he had done. Sighing he nodded and slowly faded away, a blood tear dropped from his face as he faded away.

R-O4-RW/

Why, why was she feeling the way she did as she watched the man she used to call master fade away. A part of her, a large part, wanted to run to him and let him once again embrace her and take her into the night. Another part couldn't believe that he actually came after her, another indifferent, knowing that he would try.

Putting her gun away she looked out the window. 'Well, so much for watching this sunrise...' in the back of her mind she hoped that Alucard made it back safely. Changing into her night gown she slipped into her bed, and felt comfortable. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, the last time she would sleep as the sun was rising.

R-O4-RW/

It was noon when she awoke to the sound of the birds by her window. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sat down and poured a bowl of cereal. The very fact that it wasn't red was a little shocking to her. As she ate, Seras thought about what she would do in the next few days. It was a given that she would have to go to back to Hellsing to request a transfer back to D-11, it was only fair to Sir Integra that she tell her in person.

The thought of possibly seeing Alucard again ran threw her mind with mixed feelings. Would he ask her again, would she give in? Would he seek her out once he sensed she was back on the grounds? No! She couldn't let these feelings dominate her. He had no intention to give her the choice, why would she want to talk to him again?

Changing into civilian clothing she bagged her old Hellsing uniform and headed out the door. She decided to walk the way to the mansion in the sunlight, something she hadn't done for nearly a year. The feeling of the light on her slightly pale skin was so soothing, the cool breeze of summer carried the scent of freshly cut grass, foods, everything that screamed human and she loved it.

As Seras neared the gate she nearly gave the guard a heart attack when he saw her walking in the broad daylight without any proper protection. Smiling she said she needed to see Sir Integra. Nodding slightly the guard let her threw, needless to say he was taking a few double shots of her to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

R-O4-RW/

"What can I do for you Seras?" Sir Integra said, not bothering to look up from her desk.

"I would like a transfer back into D-11." Seras said without a shaky voice, something she had trouble while still a vampire.

"You know that is very well impossible Miss Victoria. Being a vampire keeps you from being in the sun light."

Sighing Seras pulled off her sun glasses "Sir Integra, please look at me."

Integra turned a bit red, how dare this vampire give her an... those had to be colored contacts in her eyes. But what happened to her fangs?

"I took the serum Sir Integra; I can no longer serve under your command. Therefore I am requesting a transfer back to D-11." Seras handed her the bag containing her uniform. "Please Sir Integra."

R-O4-RW/

Seras quickly went threw her old room in the mansion. She gathered up everything that belonged to her, a few photos, cloths and so forth. She didn't want to be around when the sun set and Alucard awake to find her so close to him. Taking one last look around her old room she closed the door and looked to her left. Alucard's room was only a few doors away, the symbol seemed so dark to her human eyes.

Turning to her right she headed up the stairs and was greeted by a full squad of soldiers, her old squad. Sir Integra and Walter stood by the door. "Aten hut!" Walter shouted.

The soldiers quickly came to attention as Seras walked past them towards Walter and Sir Integra. "Senior officer Seras Victoria, for your commendable work in Hellsing I hereby grant you your request for transfer back to D-11. Know this however, you are and forever will be a member of the house of Hellsing." Sir Integra said to her as she handed her a badge of Hellsing.

"May you bring justice to where ever you go. Take these, so that you will always remember your home in Hellsing." With that Walter walked up holding a polished wooden box. Sir Integra opened it and pulled out a pair of standard Hellsing issue hand guns and handed them to Seras.

"Thank you Sir Integra, for everything you have done for me." Seras said, saluting her former commanding officer. Integra returned the salute and watched as the former vampire leave the mansion.

R-O4-RW/

The moment Alucard awoke he could smell her scent. Practically throwing the lid off his coffin he ran to her room, thinking it was all just a bad dream. Walter had never told her about the serum or the year limit. Or that she had said all those hateful things to him. Phasing threw the door he half expected her to jump in surprise, beg him to never do that again and just look lovely when she was angry.

Her scent was the strongest in her room obviously, but it was empty. No little touches that showed that this was her room, no bucket thrown to the floor showing her refusal to drink the blood, most importantly no Seras. 'Maybe my master sent her on some long term mission and she wanted to bring some comforts with her.'

Phasing threw the wall Alucard appeared in the floor of Sir Integra's office. She was sitting in her chair, a cigar in her mouth as she gazed up at the huge portrait of her father. Alucard slowly approached the desk, the scent of the cigar making him slightly dizzy. "Alucard I have a mission for you, increased vampire activity has been sighted. I want you to go and clean up the trash."

"Why not send the police girl?" Alucard smirked, hoping that she would say she was on another mission.

"Officer Victoria requested transfer back to D-11 after taking the serum; she is no longer with Hellsing Alucard." It was just like the first blow. It wasn't a dream, she really had been here, had cleaned out her room in the mansion, and had said all those things to him, all those painful things.

"Very well, my master." With that Alucard disappeared looking for Walter for the specs of the mission.


	5. Old Job

Reprieve-Order 5-Old Job

Seras awoke bright and early; she wanted to catch the sunrise before her first day of work. Walking on the roof in some jogging cloths she watched as the sun began to bath the city in light. The sight brought tears to her eyes, clear human tears.

The oranges in different shades were the first to come up; the sight was amazing to her. Seras thought that the next time she would see the sun would be her last when she was a vampire. The colors continued to change their tones until a faint red came across. Red, her masters...Alucard's favorite color, the color of blood and the color she had grown to love and hate.

Seras couldn't shake the thoughts from her mind. Deep down she missed his insane grin, his laugh, his... 'snap out of it!' Seras shouted mentally to her self.

Could she really be regretting taking the serum? No, she was human again despite what Alucard thought of them. If she was nothing to him than so be it, she had made her choice perfectly clear to him the other night.

Heading back to her loft she got ready in her new D-11 uniform. At first it felt odd getting into the uniform/jumpsuit. She was so used to her Hellsing uniform that this almost felt like betraying her team by putting this uniform on. Slapping her self lightly to get a grip she reminded herself she wouldn't have to see the horrors of the undead anymore, that what she saw in the past year was enough to make crime areas look ordinary. Quickly gathering her things she, at the last minute threw the handguns that Sir Integra had given to her as a parting gift into her bag. Heading out the door she got into her new carpool and headed off to D-11 HQ.

R-O5-OJ/

From the shadows, a pair of red eyes watched the van drive away from the loft. The lone figure still couldn't shake off the past few events. It just felt so unreal to the no life king. Was it that his fledgling had rejected him and returned to the humans? Or was it what he felt for her now that she was gone that was clouding his mind?

A part of him still demanded that he wait for her, and turn her regardless of what she wanted and keep her from killing herself until the vampire side of her won out again. Another part wanted to respect her wishes, he had been cruel to her, what did he expect from someone that reminded him of himself? "Hell, she left me off easy; I would have killed myself if I acted like that..." Alucard said quietly to himself.

Opening a portal, Alucard returned to his room and prepared for his mission.

R-O5-OJ/

Seras couldn't believe that she actually missed doing paperwork. How much had she nearly forgotten of her old life that was either dull or ordinary that she now cherished? Walking up to her chief she handed him the report. "All done commander, is there anything else sir?"

Paging threw the documents he glanced up at her; the profile he had on her simply stated she was originally with D-11, was transferred to the shadowy Hellsing organization and recently requested a return to D-11. He had heard many things about Hellsing, not too many could be called good or decent about the strange military style police that were employed by that organization. "No, that will be all for now officer Victoria, why don't you go on break."

"Thank you, sir." Seras said as she quickly turned and left the office headed for a café down the street. She had eaten there many times before last year and looked forward to their tea and other foods.

Quickly ordering her food she sat down in a corner, not noticing the gathering darkness on the walls. As she read a magazine and sipped some of her tea she didn't notice the man clad in red that had materializes inside the same booth as her. "Is this all that you wanted, police girl?"

Seras froze; she had defiantly heard that, not in her mind but really heard it. Slowly she put the magazine down to see Alucard sitting opposite of her. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again, vampire."

"You said never to come into your loft again, and this is a public place no need for us to be hostile towards each other." Alucard said, a grin forming on his face.

"How did you, have you been following me?" Seras demanded, idly going for her Hellsing gun that Walter had thankfully armed with silver bullets.

"We are forever linked, police girl, the serum may have returned you to being human but I can still sense generally where you are. It's just a matter of looking for you for a bit."

"What do you want with me dam it, I'm not your "fledgling" anymore."

"Alright, did you ever stop to think that maybe the way I treated you was for your best? You would surely have fallen to one of those pathetic imitations of what we are."

"What YOU are Alucard, I'm human, not a blood sucker."

"That hurt, police girl, but you still haven't answered my question."

"Fine, ill answer your if you answer mine first. Did YOU, ever stop to think that maybe I was frightened and that you simply needed to show some compassion, even if it was just a little, to me and I would have stayed with you? I would have stayed dam it!" Several café patrons shot strange glances at the couple in the booth apparently having an argument.

Lowering her voice again Seras looked straight into Alucard's eyes. It might have been a stupid move on her part, but she had to show the vampire she wouldn't back down from him. "Did it even cross your mind that I wanted you to teach me what it was like to be a vampire?"

"I, I don't know what to say, Seras." Was all that Alucard could muster, he started to remember his master, and how she took great care in training him. He felt like he had betrayed his vampire master by failing to show the same care to Seras.

"Well that's not good enough; I've got to get back to work. Stop following me or next time ill put a silver bullet in your head."

"You know that won't kill me police girl." Alucard said grimly.

Leaning over to his ear, as Seras whispered, Alucard could smell her scent. It was intoxicating to him, more powerful than the strongest blood lust he had ever had. Every fiber in his body restrained from jumping up and biting her neck. "If it wont kill you, it will at least prove that I never want to see you in my life again, vampire."

Getting up Seras turned and headed out the door, leaving Alucard paralyzed in his own desire for his fledgling back. Quickly snapping out of it Alucard faded away back into his room. Sitting in his large chair he could still recall the sweet scent of Seras' body. Slowly he drifted into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares of finding Seras dead by the hands of another vampire, growing old with another human, and the worse one of them all, running into her again at an ancient age before she died in his hands while he would be forced to remain alive to live without her.

R-O5-OJ/

As soon as Seras was out of the café she let out the breath she was holding in. she still couldn't shake these thoughts that she was sure Alucard was flooding into her mind. But didn't Walter say that link would be severed? Even Alucard admitted he had to search a bit before he found her, ruling out any chance of him being able to send.... 'NO! These thoughts are not mine! They can't be!'

Gathering herself Seras fought back the tear's, she would never let that monster have any form of any control over her again. Heading back to the HQ she was going to plunge head long into her work to take her mind off things.


	6. Old Enemies

Reprieve-Order 6-Old enemies

Alucard's mind was a mess. He was convinced that something was wrong with the serum that Walter had given Seras. For one if it truly worked he wouldn't be feeling such sappy human emotions for Seras. Another was the fact that even when he was human he never felt such things, these feelings were coming from her and it felt like a poison to him, running threw his body with no way to stop it, slowly destroying his personality. If this kept up than he would be such a wreck that Integra would put him down. "Dam you Walter, I trusted you when you found out how to make it that you said you never would, you gave me your useless word, human."

He let the feeling pour into him freely now, whenever he tried to resist now it physically drained him of his strength. He decided to lock himself in his chambers only emerging when Integra called for him, if any one saw him like this he would be the laughing stock of all of Hellsing, the great No life King reduced to some love sick moron.

Sighing he looked down at the blood packet in his hand, recently his cravings for blood were starting to slacken. 'Another side affect of this dammed mental poison that Seras is feeding me...' Alucard thought as he threw the partly full packet to the floor, the contents spilling out.

R-O6-OE/

A tall man walked down the semi light hallway. Standing nearly seven feet tall he wore a sand colored coat, shirt, pants and large silver cross around his neck. The weapons beneath his coat did nothing to give away his approach. Section thirteen's intelligence had revealed that the Nofaratu's little bloodsucker had relocated to her original residence. "Makes no difference where yee sleep you dirty bloodsucker." Anderson said to himself as he approached the door to Seras' loft. He had been ordered to strike her down when she was exposed, than go after Alucard.

"I will purify yee unclean sprit, lay yee body to rest and then go after the one that made yah. In the name of the father and the son and the holy ghost..." Kicking the door in Anderson stepped into the loft to find a surprised young strawberry blonde girl standing there in a D-11 uniform.

"Amen." Pulling out a pair of his countless swords he looked straight at Seras, he instantly saw her eye color was not that of a demons but that of an agitated humans.

"Changing yee appearance will not spar yee from Gods divine judgment. Even if yee act like yah human yee still a filthy bloodsucker and a heathen." Anderson said as he approached her.

"I'm not a vampire anymore you crazed priest!" Seras shouted, drawing her Hellsing gun. 'Oh great, smooth move Seras, just pull out that gun.'

"Once yee have been touched by the curse there is never any redemption save for the slice of these blessed blades yah filthy demon." Anderson said, now only a few feet away from his prey. Seras had to think fast; Anderson was on par with mas... Alucard. As a human she was less than nothing in fighting skills compared to him.

As Anderson approached he would normally be able to sense a vampire. Something was wrong, he couldn't sense her even though she was right in front of him pointing a gun at him, like that could do anything. "I... not... a... vampire!" Seras shouted again. "And I can prove it to you!"

Holding out her arm towards Anderson she looked coldly at him. "Touch the silver to my skin, that's all the proof you will need."

Anderson smiled at her. "I know what yee are bloodsucker. No need for a test!" Anderson shouted as the blade came down on her arm. Seras managed to jerk it out of the way to keep her arm from being severed but the edge of the sword still caught her arm. She screamed in pain as the sword sliced shallowly threw her arm, leaving a three-inch cut.

Anderson smiled as be pulled the weapon back for another blow. As he was about to strike something on the normally stainless blade caught his eye, blood. 'Sense when do demons blood stay on the blades?'

"I...I told you, I'm... human." Seras stammered from the pain and anger she was feeling. The blood was flowing freely from the wound. Anderson looked closely, it should have sealed twice over by now.

"That still doesn't forgive your second transgression by joining Hellsing." Anderson said.

"I left Hellsing! I couldn't stand being close to Alucard, I'm back with D-11 now!" Seras shouted, it felt pathetic trying to get this regenerator to believe her but what else could she do? For the first time sense taking the serum, she wished she were still a vampire so she could at least have a fighting chance against the crazed Iscariot paladin.

Lowering his swords Anderson kneeled down so that he was at eyelevel with the former vampire. "So yee have forsaken yee master and the heathens that keep him. God's been merciful to yee." He chuckled. Getting up Anderson turned to leave.

"Wait, that's it? You're not going to try to kill me?" Seras said before she bit her tongue, she didn't want to give the priest any ideas. Without turning around, the priest replied.

"There be no reason in killing yee and it would be a sin in God's eyes. Yee not a threat to Iscariot anymore, though that demon that took you is. Count your blessings little one that yee had the sense to leave before I send that filthy demon to hell." With that, Anderson left the loft, his mission was to kill the vampire, and he found her already dead.

Seras watched the door for a few minutes before going to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to clean the wound. A taste of bitterness was in her mouth as she recalled the last words the paladin said to her, they made her feel like she should have remained with Alucard. As the stinging sensation of the disinfectant shot across the exposed nerves she couldn't help but feel that she did in fact make the wrong choice in leaving Alu... in leaving her master.

R-O6-OE/

Authors note: Order 6 was supposed to be the last chapter for this as ideas for Dark Son are starting to come back but I felt that for the following chapter that this would be needed. I hope that this chapter explains the extreme o.o.c. that I have Alucard doing. Things will become clear in the last chapter.


	7. Cheddar II

Reprieve-Order 7-CheddarII

Alucard shot a ghoul straight in the chest and watched it turn to dust, strangely detached from his work. He still remembered the events of the last three days, and this was the day that he turned Seras one year ago. If only that dammed human kept his mouth shut and didn't tell her about the serum than instead of shooting ghouls he would be offering her his blood tonight.

He remembered earlier Walter walking into his room and Alucard nearly bit down on his neck. If it wasn't for the old mans surprising speed he would have been turned into a ghoul. This town didn't help him either with past events. The mere fact that this place was where he turned her was devastating. Simply being in the dammed town that seemed to have a constant ghoul and vampire problem was triggering so many memories.

He remembered being handed his orders; the layout was almost identical to the events a year ago. A D-11 unit had been sent in earlier and had failed to report back. That's when he was put into action, when he was told to move he looked straight into Integra's eyes and asked the burning question.

"Is Seras in that unit?"

"I don't know Alucard, D-11 doesn't report to us so she may or may not be. If she is than we both know she can handle herself."

Even now he could hear the chatter of gunfire being exchanged. Alucard yearned to rush to her and kill anything undead that came close to her, but he had a mission to complete. Walking along the path he continued to kill the ghouls as he headed, to all places for the vermin to hide, the church.

R-O7-CII/

"Aim for the heart or the head!" Seras shouted as she took aim and put down a ghoul that had gotten uncomfortably close to her. She wouldn't lose her team, not like this again, not like this ever again. When they had arrived in this forsaken place it was to suppress a small riot supposedly. Seras would have objected when the commander asked her to lead the team but she didn't want to look like the mean kitten again.

As soon as they opened the doors and got out she instantly recognized them as ghouls. She instantly opened fire on them; of course the others suppressed her, at least until the first ghoul bit down on one of the team's arms, ripping it off. Now she felt like she was back in Hellsing, leading a team of rookies against the undead. For riot police, they sure lacked in aiming properly and shooting their weapons.

Some of the troops had adopted a system of disabling while the better shot, being Seras, would take the kill. At one point they tried to escape using the armored transport only to have run into a tree a short while later. Now the survivors were standing on the top of the transport shooting at the endless army of ghouls that wanted their flesh.

Seras spotted a D-11 uniform in the mass of ghouls and quickly took the head shot, praying that her remaining comrades didn't see the uniform as it fell to the ground, its wearer turning to dust. A feeling of fulfillment flooded threw her; she was enjoying herself as she took down another ghoul. 'I'm human, I'm human...' Seras screamed when she realized her joy at killing the ghouls.

'Yes, your human Seras, your freeing those pour souls that were forced to become ghouls, never regret freeing them from their slavery.' A voice in her head said. It wasn't her master's voice, or some other's, it was her voice that spoke those words, her waking vampire side that spoke...

_Click, click_. One by one each of the survivor's guns responded, indicating they had run out of ammo. "Oh screw this!" One of the D-11 officers shouted, jumping down from the roof of the transport and ran down the street, several of the ghouls following.

"Dan get back here!" Another officer shouted as he stood up. The sudden movement and the ghouls shaking the transport caused the man to lose his balance and fell into the mass of Ghouls. Short bursts of screams came from the side and were quickly silenced.

Seras looked around the roof, she was the only one left. She had no ammo, save for the bullets in the pair of Hellsing side arms that rested around her waist. It was happening all over again. It was like some evil force meant for her to die in this cursed place and had been given a second chance of all days tonight to finish the job.

Anger, fear, and regret, they all flooded into her with an unrelenting force. Was this her punishment for betraying her master and becoming human once again? Looking at the edge she could see the hands of the ghouls trying to crawl up to the roof, they knew she was up their. "I'm going to die here..." Seras mumbled to herself.

Something exploded in her. She felt her old strength return to her. Before she knew what has happening, she was on the ground with the guns in hand, shooting the ghouls without any remorse. A single bullet for each ghoul found its way to the heart or the head of its target. Something in her refused to go out without a fight; she refused to simply surrender to the undead slaves.

_Click, click_ the handguns locked back, showing the rounds were spent. Seeing this, the ghouls slowly advanced on her. 'Let me help!' the voice in her mind called out.

Without realizing it, Seras found her hand buried in the chest of one of the ghouls before it turned to dust. Snapping out of the sudden trance Seras realized what she had just done, but the ghouls didn't care and they were in greater number. Making the choice she turned and ran.

R-O7-CII/

Seras ran as hard as she could. The sounds of the ghouls were the only thing that she needed to hear to keep up her pace. 'What if there is a vampire in the church, god that would be ironic.' Seras thought to herself.

But it was a valid point she had nothing to defend herself and she doubted she could punch her fist threw another ghoul let alone a vampire. "How the hell did I do that anyway?" Seras asked herself out loud.

All her silver bullets were used to kill the ghouls when she jumped from the transport. As she entered the clearing she stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was the graveyard and beyond the same church were Alucard had turned her last year. For a moment she saw herself walking up to the church door with her pistol drawn and entering the building. She wanted some other place to hide, to her; if she entered the church again she would come out with red eyes.

Suddenly she heard the rustling of branches and the dull moaning of the ghouls behind her. Her choice had been made for her apparently as she ran for the entrance to the church.

R-O7-CII/

Alucard walked along the red carpet in the center of the two rows of pews. He looked at his opponent, this time a vampire dressed as a nun. "Is there some vampire church I am not aware of? You are the second shameless animal that I have encountered that would dress as a soldier of God." Alucard smirked. He had to keep up the facade; the emotions that were flooding into him wanted him to run.

'No! If Seras is here, killing this vampire will kill the ghouls...' he thought to himself.

"Oh you're cute, what's a vampire like you doing..." The vampire nun never had time to finish her sentence as a large claymore exploded from her chest. She looked down in disbelief at the silver weapon that rested in her stomach.

"Yee soul may be dammed lost sister, but yee body may now rest. In the name of the father and the son and the Holy Ghost! Amen!" With that Anderson pulled up on the sword, cutting threw the rest of the body before it became dust.

He looked insanely at Alucard, the smile on his face spoke of assured victory. "Behold, vampire. The sword of the first slayer of your kind! It be blessed day and night by his Holiness, the first pope of the Catholic Church, for three years. Can yee feel the power come from it vampire? It holds more power to keep you from using your cheap... black... tricks than my scrolls could possibly hope to have. Now I will send yee back to hell where yee belong!"

Anderson began to advance towards Alucard; he held the sword like a shield as he advanced. "That's a nice toy, Vatican dog. But let's see how well it can last against by Jackals bullets!"

Alucard shouted, barely containing the fear that would normally pure delight. Taking aim he fired off his entire clip at the paladin. The bullets flew straight for Anderson and the overly blessed sword.

The sword sung as the bullets hit and shattered themselves on the bladed weapon. "Your blessed bullets can not damage an equally blessed sword vampire." Anderson said as he continued to advance.

"Your little vermin of a bloodsucker was smart when she left yee."

"What!" Alucard screamed, not believing that the priest had found Seras.

"She redeemed herself by leaving yee, there be no reason in killing her now. But yee on the other hand... first yee will fall, than your master!" Anderson said as he swept the blade towards Alucard.

R-O7-CII/

Half way threw the graveyard Seras turned to see the first ghouls reach the clearing. Her heart pounded as she realized they knew where she was going. The lead ghoul formally her teammate, Dan shouted as they advanced towards her in the graveyard around the church intent on devouring the flesh off her bones.

As they began to march into the yard Seras stood there, watching as they came closer. It wasn't fear that planted her there but rather sadness. No matter where she ran they would come for her, it was her destiny to be undead. She would miss the taste of normal food, the heat of the sun that didn't burn her, growing old and everything else that went with being human.

Five feet. Seras missed her master; she wished Walter never said anything.

Three feet. Was it really worth it all? Was she meant to become human only to become lunch of a ghoul in a few seconds from now? She wanted to tap back into that power she felt not that long ago to protect herself.

One foot. 'Here they come. I miss you, master.' As if Alucard was with her the ghouls screamed out and turned to dust around her. A few moments later Seras heard gunshots and some other strange sound coming from the church.


	8. Choices

Reprieve-Order 8-Choices

Alucard watched the paladin swing the supposed sword of the first hunter at him. Even in his altered state of mind he doubted the claim of the legendary weapon being genuine. He felt the sword slice across his chest, the stinging sensation of ancient silver was instant but being as old as he was didn't matter to him. Looking down he frowned, the wound would not seal itself. Alucard jumped back in time to avoid the priest's next attempt to strike him.

"Confused are ye demon? This weapon not only blocks ye cheap tricks tha yah kind are so fond of usin but will make yah bleed till one of us is dead, and it wont be me ye demon!" Anderson screamed as he ran towards his prey with sword in hand.

'So it is that sword, I thought it was buried with the slayer. Well I wouldn't put it past the Iscariots to grave rob for the weapon...' Alucard thought as he ignored the pain in his chest. Jumping once again he avoided the slice of the weapon. Reloading his gun with explosive rounds he took aim and fired.

R-O8-C/

Seras ran for the church after she heard the first gunshot after the ghouls turned to dust. Her first thought had nothing to do with a possible battle in the church. She simply needed to see Alucard. Her pride had been shattered by the priest when he said there was no point in killing her, like she was hardly worth noting.

The second gunshot froze her to the spot, a few inches from her hand pulling back on the handle to the main door of the church. Quickly she began looking for an alternate entrance to the church.

R-O8-C/

Alucard felt her presence in the area. She was close, maybe near the church. 'Dam D-11, to send Seras back into this...'

Alucard dodged the blade as it made an uppercut intended to slice his head clean off. "Stand still ye demon!" Anderson shouted as he panted while wielding the giant silver claymore.

"What's the matter Vatican dog? Cant handle that toothpick?" Alucard smirked. Alucard's blood was all over the floor and pews as they fought in the closed space. Just as Anderson had promised the wound still didn't seal and allowed blood to spill to the floor where it refused to return to its host body.

"Taunt all ye wan demon, I could leave ye now and ye would still die." Anderson said as he took another swipe at the vampire, though the demon was right. The combination of fighting with the claymore and the required amount of regeneration from the bullets that made it past were starting to fatigue him, but it didn't matter to him. He would kill this vampire than go after the heathen that controlled this monster.

Anderson swung the blade back down onto Alucard, but was blocked by silver and black guns. "What the..."

"Try again." Alucard said as he fired explosive rounds from both the Jackal and its little brother, the Casull, at Anderson. Several of the rounds missed completely from poor aim, the blood loss and mind poison from Seras were working together against him now. With a kick to the wound Anderson made some distance between the two of them. Wounds in his chest fought against the bullets as they tried to heal themselves from the micro grenades that Alucard called explosive rounds.

R-O8-C/

Alucard clutched his stomach as the pain from the kick flooded threw his body. It had been a low blow even from the Vatican dog. He took a little delight when he saw the wounds that the bullets had caused Anderson some pain. He guessed he only had a few rounds in each gun left. If he was going to survive this match it would have to be a final confrontation. Someone wasn't going back home tonight and he refused to let it be himself.

Once again the two began their clash. One wielding an ancient weapon the other a pair of hand guns that would shatter the bone in any normal humans arm. Silently the strawberry blonde watched in the darkened corner oblivious to both her master and the paladin.

R-O8-C/

Seras watched from the corner as both beings fought to the death. Her master fought with a huge gash across his chest and unknown to her all the doubts and thoughts she had in her mind. The priest had managed to land several minor cuts and gashes as Alucard dodged and fired the guns or tried to reload the weapons once the rounds had been spent.

Suddenly she heard Alucard shout out. Seras watched as the Paladin got the sword under Alucard's arm and pull up, severing the arm that held the Casull and sending it to her shadowy corner. The arm hit the wall with a sickening wet slap; it stuck to the wall for a moment before it slid down trailing blood to the floor. The gun, still being held by the severed arm of her master glistened in the little light.

R-O8-C/

With a shout Anderson threw Alucard to the alter and sunk the sword into his shoulder, effectively pinning him to the side. Quickly he kicked the jackal out of the demons remaining hand. Slowly he pulled out a pair of his normal swords.

"So... I lost." Alucard panted. The action amused him; even Seras' mind poison was forcing him to breathe like she did even when she was still a vampire in his last moments.

"That's right, ye lost. No nightmare like you lasts long ye demon." Anderson said using one of his blades to pull Alucard's chin up, forcing him to look at the paladin.

"Ye own former bloodsucker lass is what did ye in, wasn't it? Ye fought so poorly, she leaving yah really shook ye up." Anderson chuckled.

"Ye don't need to answer demon, its all over ye face. Well it makes no difference now. Soon ill send ye master to follow ye to hell."

R-O8-C/

Seras Held onto the heavy silver hand gun. She knew there was at least one bullet left. Standing on the red carpet she took aim for the paladin.

R-O8-C/

Anderson raised the swords in his hand over Alucard's head. The crazed face showed total victory as his mind gave his arms the order to lower the weapons threw the vampires head.

R-O8-C/

Seras opened fire with the weapon. She felt the bones in her arm shatter sending the fragments into her flesh totally destroying any chance of mending the limb. Her arm went limp from the lost support from any bone structure. But the bullet flew true and grabbed the paladin's attention as it slammed into his back. Turning the priest was shocked by who he saw. "You?!"

R-O8-C/

Anderson felt the hot metal enter his back. At first he didn't understand then the thought of Hellsing reinforcements coming to the demons aid entered his mind. Turning he couldn't believe who it was that had shot him. Looking back he saw the re-humaned vampire, Seras Victoria. Her right arm hung limp, it barely held the gun that it fired.

"So, even after God granted ye freedom from this demon you still stand by its side." Anderson said as he started walking towards Seras.

"I was wrong about ye, I thought ye had the sense to pick up where ye left off and so I let ye live. I see ill have to send ye with ye master to hell!"

Seras just stood there, dwarfed by the huge man. She did all she could think of when she pulled the trigger that shattered her arm. How long would it have been until Iscariot came after her anyway? To killer her, to study her body for the secrets of a vampire turned human?

"In the name of the Father the Son and the Holy Ghost!" Anderson raised the swords to strike down the young woman. "Amen!"

R-O8-C/

Alucard couldn't believe it. Seras had actually taken his weapon and used it even though she knew the result of her actions. He couldn't let the crazed paladin kill her. Looking to his side just outside his reach was his jackal. Forcing his remaining strength he felt his remaining arm stretched and picked up the gun. A single bullet remained judging by the weight.

The pain from the weapon was making his vision blur. He forced his arm to continue to stretch to the paladin. He tapped the jackal on the paladins shoulder to get his attention.

R-O8-C/

Anderson felt something tap his shoulder as he was about to strike down Seras. Turning he saw the black gun being held by a far to long arm and hand. Turning back he saw Alucard still pinned to the alter with the sword still embedded in his shoulder. Suddenly he felt the barrel of the gun jam into his neck.

"Good bye, catholic!" Alucard shouted as he pulled the trigger. The bullet exploded at point blank. The explosive rounds force was enough to completely destroy the paladin's neck leaving nothing to connect head to body. The jackal clattered to the floor, its barrel destroyed much like it was when it was used to kill Incognito. Anderson's headless body collapsed to the floor and convulsed before growing still.

R-O8-C/

Seras ran towards Alucard, as soon as she was in arms reach she pulled the large claymore out of his shoulder and threw it aside with little effort. As the priest had promised, the wounds were closing up painfully slow, however, Alucard's blood that was splattered all over the room remained still.

Seras bent down towards Alucard, her soft blue eyes holding tears. "Please tell me you can get threw this, please."

Alucard's eyes were half open; he was so weak that he doubted he could heal in time. He felt like he did moments before he turned into a mound of blood and guts at the tower where he defeated Incognito. "Police girl... I'm... glad you're alive." Alucard rasped, coughing up blood.

"Don't, please just stand up and grin for me. You've been threw worse, you can't die. You would be letting Anderson win after all."

"Not... this time... police gir... Seras. I lost to much blood in... the fight..." Alucard reached up and brushed a tear away from Seras' check.

"I still... prefer... the red ones, Seras..." Alucard said. Blood started to stream out of the sides of his mouth. He could practically see the reaper behind Seras, waiting for him to die so he could take his soul down to hell.

For the first time sense she became human again she realized fully how much her master meant to her. She realized why he never mentioned the serum, he saw so much potential in her, a power that all humans had but was almost never awakened, and she was to blind by her own stupidity to realize it.

Sighing Seras unzipped the top of her jacket, exposing her neck much more. Even in Alucard's state he saw what she was doing. "No, Seras. Don't..._couch _not for my... not for my sake."

Bending down, Seras embraced her fallen master, she could swear she felt shallow breathing coming from his mouth. "It's my choice, master." Seras whispered into his ear.

For a moment she thought he would refuse, or that he was too weak to do what she was asking him to do. Suddenly she his fangs weakly sink into the old scar marks from the first bite. All the sensations came flooding back as her blood left her to heal her renewed master. 'Poetic, isn't it master? That this time around I'm the one saving you?' Seras thought as she felt their link reopen.

R-O8-C/

The Hellsing troops stormed into the church, guns drawn. Alucard had failed to report in for over an hour and now they feared the worst. The first thing they saw was the head rolling around from being hit by the door, a few of the soldiers cringed at that sight. The church was a total mess but it wouldn't matter in a few hours. The government had enough of Cheddar and so in a few hours a barn fire would grow out of control and engulf the town before it could be put out.

Walking down the blooded carpet one of the soldiers rolled the headless corpse over. "Iscariot agent..." one of the soldiers mumbled.

"More than that, it was Anderson..." Another spoke up, having recognized the face on the head.

"Wow... thought he was a regenerator though."

"There he is!" Another soldier shouted, spotting Alucard at the alter, apparently asleep. As the troopers came closer they noticed a young girl in a D-11 uniform along side Alucard, her eyes closed as well.

"Commander Victoria?" One of the soldiers said out loud. Hearing her name she stirred from her spot next to Alucard. Her blood red eyes fluttered open.

R-O8-C/

364 days, 23 hours and thirty minutes later... half an hour till the year is out.

Seras fired her new gun, the redeemer, into a swarm of freaks. The miniature cannon's bullets ripped threw the enemy ranks before exploding, sending silver shrapnel into any nearby freak. Along the side of the guns barrel was a simple phrase. "Reprieve denied..."

She ran down the hall way as she heard the gun chatter of her fellow Hellsing soldiers going off. As she rounded the corner she fired two rounds into the narrow passage way, the bullets screamed by the soldiers over head and hit the remaining ghouls, killing them instantly. "Amen!" Seras shouted as the last ghoul fell to dust.

"Indeed, commander." One of the soldiers said. "Well that was the last of them, we can handle removing the evidence from here sir."

Seras gave a slight smile and nodded; opening up a portal she walked threw it and entered her room. Putting the gun down on the table she grabbed the blood packet and bit down without any hesitation. Her vampire powers had grown rapidly sense her re-embrace, Alucard had personally seen to that.

Throwing the empty bag aside she sighed and looked at the calendar. Thoughts of both teams she had lost on this night came flooding back, but they weren't sad memories. Each one of them, Andy, Eugene, Bobby, Dan, and Rick, they all drove her now with a passion. Each ghoul was mercifully laid to rest and the vampire that made them personally had a taste of hell by her hands before going to hell, compliments of the redeemer. A few frames of each man hung on the wall next to her coffin, a reminder to her why she fights.

Alucard never made a pun about what drove her; he enjoyed her methods of honoring the "Fallen human officers" to much to say otherwise.

"Hello master." Seras said as she felt him enter her room threw the wall.

"Hello savior." Alucard replied. Ever sense that night back in cheddar that was her new private nick name between the two, in front of others it was always police girl. "I see you had fun tonight."

"Not really, the vampire I found was pitiful. The bastard actually thought I was a joke in my uniform."

"I hope you showed him the errors of his ways." Alucard replied, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"What do you think?" Seras said with a smile, revealing her fangs as she took the other seat. Alucard smiled at his fledgling, it was indeed poetic that she saved him in the same place he saved her. This year had been much more interesting. Seras no longer refused to drink, had eagerly developed her powers and privately Alucard knew she was nearly on par with him save for one thing.

Placing two wine glasses on the table Alucard pulled out a vial of Walter's serum and poured it into one of the glasses. Taking a knife he cut open his hand and let the blood pour into the other wine glass, the wound resealed quickly.

"Master?" Seras asked confused.

"You have about ten minutes left, Seras, before the year is out. The choice is yours." He said with a grin as he placed the two glasses towards her.

Seras looked at the two wine glasses placed before her. One held the blood of her master, the other the serum to go back to being mortal, the correct serum anyway. When they had returned to the mansion that night they were greeted by Walter, a large grin on his face.

"You planned this didn't you, Angel of death?" Alucard said as Seras slept in his arms.

"It was only fair that she knew everything that this life would bring Alucard." Walter said, with the grin still on his face.

Neither Alucard nor Walter knew Seras had awoken and heard the little conversation. Silently Seras thanked Walter in her mind for her little reprieve.

With a grin Seras took hold of the glass with the serum and brought it to her lips and started to tilt its contents into her mouth. She enjoyed the utter shock on Alucard's face; she knew he thought she was an open book still.

"Got you, master." Seras laughed as she put the glass down, all the serum still in the cup, grabbed hold of the other glass and drank her master's blood.

Alucard was still recovering from his shock when he saw her drain the glass with his blood in it. He smiled at her; she indeed would be a great Nosfaratu.

The End.

Authors note:

Well I hope that this ending gives everyone what they wanted. Personally, I don't think that ill be creating a sequel to this story but one never knows. The entire idea behind this story was that Seras truly didn't know what she was getting into when she agreed to be turned by Alucard. Being given a choice to becoming human or staying vampire seemed fitting and I wanted to show that things that we normally take for granted, such as eating a simple hamburger, going out during the day and so forth should always be like a first time experience as shown how Seras savored even simple paperwork. Ultimately Seras decided to return to being Alucard's fledgling not because he was dieing but because it was her choice and she knew all the things that entailed in that choice.


End file.
